Engaging
by JordieHeartsCastle
Summary: After the swings and the ring, Rick and Kate return to the loft and…yeah.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Castle or any character's associated with its production. They are the property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC.

**Summary**: After the swings and the ring, Rick and Kate return to the loft and…yeah.

**A/N**: So I wasn't planning on writing another fic this quickly, but the response to my first attempt was amazing. It is unbelievable how many people have viewed and favorited _Our Little Truths_. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to their following. This is for the reviewers who requested more smut.

Hope you enjoy!

The door slams shut behind them, Rick moves against Kate. The cab ride from the playground to his loft was excruciating. How they managed to keep their hands to themselves he will never know. Inside the privacy of his home all bets are off. Slowly, but with intense passion Rick begins to kiss Kate. Their lips meet; she parts hers to allow him to enter. Their tongues duel in unison, eliciting moans from deep within each other. Rick shifts his hands to Kate's hair and slowly grinds himself against her center sending waves of arousal throughout her body. His kisses travel down to her neck, along her collarbone and onto her pulse point.

"Mmmmm…Rick." Kate pushes herself closer, grinding her hips against his. She works her hands into his hair and down the broad expanse of his muscular back.

"I love you Kate, so much…so much." Rick glides back to her neck, placing open mouth kisses along the way.

"Is Al…Alexis here?" Kate asks through gasping breaths.

Rick pulls back from her neck, "No, with friends…gone for the night."

The deep, lusting pools of blue that are Rick's eyes shine directly into Kate's. It's as though they can see into their souls with one look. Rick takes her hand in his and slowly guides her towards his bedroom. As soon as they reach the doorway to the bedroom they pause; the hectic lust that overtook them upon entering the loft has subsided. Their movements are now a practiced passion. Time slows, glances hold, touches navigate, kisses evolve, and love erupts within them. It feels like their first time all over again.

Kate places her hand on his chest, gazing longingly at him. Rick takes her hand, guiding his thumb over her dazzling new ring. He places a kiss to her finger, hauling her to him and enveloping her mouth in another searing kiss. Kate slides the jacket from Rick's shoulders throwing it onto the chair in the corner. Moving her hands back to his chest, she begins to open the buttons on his blue dress shirt. She works her way down, placing kisses across his chest, dragging her nails in circles on his pecs. His shirt lands on the floor and she takes his bottom lip into her mouth. Rick slides his hands under Kate's shirt, mapping and searching her torso as if it's the first time he has been allowed to touch her smooth, inviting skin. He pulls the jacket from her shoulders and tosses with his never removing his mouth from hers. He grabs the hem of her shirt swiftly lifting it over head. His lips find the sweet spot along her collarbone, causing her knees to buckle and body to collapse against his hard body. Placing soft, wet kisses over her breasts, he scrapes over her back, massaging her hips and grinding his awakening erection against her core.

Kate takes Rick's hands in hers, "I love you." She runs her fingers along his jaw, slipping a finger into his mouth. Rick sucks on her finger and realign their bodies.

"I love you, too. I am going to show you just how much tonight." He kisses her hungrily. Unclasping the hooks on her bra, pressing her warm breasts against his chest he continues. "Tonight I am going to make sweet love to you as my fiancée.

"Fiancée, I still can't believe we are engaged." Kate smiles stroking his hair and gently placing a kiss to his lips.

"Believe it, Kate. Tonight is the first night of the rest of our lives." He takes her left hand and places it over his heart. She can feel the rapid beating and lays her hand over his. Leaning in to him, she whispers, "Make love to me Rick."

Kate wraps her legs tightly around his waist. Moving backwards toward the bed, Rick stops when his knees hit the mattress. He gently turns and places Kate onto the bed. His fingers travel to the buckle of her jeans. He unfastens and agonizingly lowers the zipper of the jeans; administering a gentle kiss to her abdomen, working lower, placing kisses along her black lace panties. The heat emanates through her panties, the scent escalating the arousal within him. Slowly he guides the jeans down her legs, placing gentle kisses on her beautiful, tanned legs. Laboring over her legs, he moves back up to her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. Paying appropriate attention to both nipples, Kate pulls Rick back up to her mouth, moving her tongue into his mouth, slowing circling his. She traces her tongue along the roof of his mouth and reaches her hand out to rub over his bulging jeans. "Mmmm…god Kate."

Kate traces the small path of hair from his navel to the top of his jeans. She begins with the buckle of his belt, rubbing over his arousal as she lowers his zipper. "Ohh…fuck that feels good."

Gliding her hands into his jeans, she works her hands over his firm ass, pushing the pants down to his ankles. She backs herself up the bed, "Rick, I want you." Her voice is soft, dripping with love. "I need you."

"I want you too." His voice is deep and husky from his arousal.

Rick kicks his shoes away and finishes removing his jeans. He approaches the bed, crawling up next to Kate. His fingers begin making small circles over her stomach, caressing up Kate's sides and onto her perky mounds. His hands travel down to her panties and in one swift movement they are tossed aside. "You are so incredibly magnificent. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life basking in your beauty." He kisses her lips, massaging his hands over her back and down over her ass. Tracing along her folds, he guides his finger into her wetness.

"Oooh…Rick, more please." Kate moans with increasing arousal.

Rick responds by thrusting a second finger into her and circling his tongue around her clit. He hungrily nips and licks at her swollen bundle of nerves. Increasing the speed of both his ministrations, he is quickly working Kate closer to the edge. He removes his fingers, causing a moan of displeasure to escape from her lips. "Impatient tonight?" he teases.

"Castle, keep going. Please, I was so close." Kate pleads for her release.

Rick angles back toward her heat to continue his assault. Rapidly pressing his tongue in and out of her, he brings her to the brink of climax again. He circles her clit with his thumb and index finger and plunges faster as her moans and squirms increase. "So close, baby mmmh, I'm so close." Kate gasps, trying to breath as the intense waves of arousal begin coursing throughout her body.

"Let go, come for me." He tweaks her clit and sends Kate souring to her release. Rick watches as the sensations course through her body, sending shivers down her spine and causing her to arch her back. "God, you are incredible to watch." He places a soft kiss to her mound as her orgasm subsides.

"Rick, ama...zing. That felt amazing." She pulls him over her, kissing his neck and moving along his jaw line. A naughty glint in her eye, she smirks "your turn." With that she flips them and works her way down his body. Setting up on her knees she traces the path of hair down to the waistband of his boxers. Slowing mapping his arousal from the outside, stroking along his length. She slips the boxers down his legs and tosses them over her shoulder. His erection is already throbbing, but she takes him into her hand, pumping once, twice moving around to the tip. She spreads the bead of pre-cum with her thumb and continues her actions. She lowers her mouth and softly grazes the head of his penis. Kate works her tongue in a circular, licking motion as she continues to grind up and down his penis. She begins a sucking motion and fondles his sac in coordination with her movement along his shaft.

"Kate, you have to stop." He grunts. "I'm not gonna last, stop please." Rick raises her up to his mouth, tasting himself on her tongue. "I want to come inside you, with you."

Rick outlines the expanse of her back, intensifying their kiss. He grabs her ass and flips them so that he is hovering above. Shifting his position he aligns his pulsing head with her glistening arousal. She arches her body seeking out his contact. He stares directly into her sparkling eyes and presses gradually into her.

"Uhhh…God Rick." Kate whimpers when he fills her.

Waiting for her to adjust to his size, Rick slides his fingers around her erect nipples, pulling sharper gasps from deep in her lungs. He begins to thrust within her, increasing the pace until Kate is screaming and writhing below him.

"Harder…faster, Rick faster please…yessss." Kate pleads through gritted teeth.

Rick changes the angle, thrusting deeper and faster pushing Kate to her climax. She comes hard; as her orgasm rips through her, he continues to thrust bringing his orgasm barreling closer and closer. With one final thrust Rick explodes, planting his cum deep inside her. "Kaaate…uhhhh." He stills, keeping himself buried inside her, placing gentle kisses to Kate's neck, jaw and eventually towing her mouth into a passionate kiss.

Kate feels him soften within her, she shifts and he reluctantly shifts his body next to her. They lay cuddled together, drawing soothing lines over each others bodies.

"Were engaged" He chuckles.

"We are" Her eyes radiate with her happiness. She traces her finger around his mouth and leans up to kiss him. "I love you, I am so glad you never gave up on me."

Rick smiles, "You stole my heart; I had no choice but to acquire yours."

"Is this really going to work, you here and me in D.C.?" Kate questions him, rolling her ring around.

"Honey, it won't be easy, but we will make it work. You deserve this opportunity and you said yes so there is no way I am ever letting you escape now." He wraps his arms tightly around her body, placing soft kisses to her temple and stroking his hand through her hair.

"So my husband to be, would you care to give me another demonstration of what my future includes?" Kate seductively lowers her hand to his re-emerging erection.

"Happy, engaged Kate is quite horny. I would have proposed sooner if I had known this." Rick teasingly caresses her cheek and leans in for another kiss.

Kate smacks his chest playfully and moves to straddle his waist. "Yes, engaged Kate is very horny. Her fiancée better work on this or she may have to rethink her answer."

With that Rick flips Kate onto her back and in one swift motion, pulls a nipple into his mouth and enters her wetness. They perform their own unique dance, drawing moans and gasps of pleasure. Tonight nothing else matters except expressing their love for each other, over and over again.

The End

Again, all errors are mine. Clearly your kind words demanded a second attempt, do they want another?


End file.
